Santa's Super Special Gift
by YayaandMeme
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for three years. This Christmas though something drastic happens. The Taisho's get a gift that no one was expecting. Going with a mature rating because of brief explicite content


**Here is something new that I just thought I could do. I'll try my very best to keep this up because I want to be finished with it on Christmas day, since it is a Christmas story. As always enjoy.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

"Oh come one Inuyasha! Just one picture please?" Kagome said chasing him around the living room with a camera. He was hopping over the furniture wearing a Santa costume.

"NO! You're going to send it to everyone we know If I let you." He was currently perched on the arm of the sofa glaring at her in suspicion.

"Please, please, please?" She begged. "I'll wear my Santa costume to bed tonight. Pretty please?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned cherry red at the mention of the slinky garment that was tucked way in Kagome's lingerie drawer. She smiled in triumph when she saw him freeze and snapped a few pictures before he could move.

The flash of the camera shocked him out of his revere. He looked at her, a hint of lust in his eyes. "Kagome you're going to pay for that."

She squeaked and ran for their bedroom as fast as she could. He followed after her. In a matter of seconds he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to their bedroom. She looked up at him with wide eyes her hands still clutching onto the camera.

"Its my turn to take pictures now." He said with a wicked grin. Kagome blushed and he smiled wider. Once they were in the bedroom he shut the door behind him with his foot. He set her down on and patted her rear end gently before whispering in her ear. "Go change."

She squeaked again and ran into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out Kagome was wearing a Santa dress that came down to her upper thigh. The material was sheer and Inuyasha could see the matching bra and panty. The rest of her long legs where covered in white stockings.

Inuyasha let out a low rumble of content as her took in the sight of her. He could see and smell that his wife was more than ready for what was to come.

**~IKIKIK~**

The next morning Kagome rolled out of bed with a sigh. The night before had been totally worth the pictures she had gotten. Not to mention she got the opportunity to put that outfit to good use. She smiled and bit her lip at the memory of her husband's lovemaking.

She giggled to herself and got ready for the day. Then she remembered the camera and grabbed it before heading down to the kitchen. Once downstairs she started to make breakfast. It wasn't long until she started to hear movement upstairs. Inuyasha came down the stairs and trudged into the kitchen. When she turned to greet him she was pleased to see him wearing only sweatpants with the top of his boxers peaking out of the top.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled setting a plate of food down on the table. "Made your favorite."

He grunted in appreciation. Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately, knowing that was the best response she was going to get from him until he'd eaten. She sat down and joined him as they ate their meal in the morning light.

**~IKIKIK~**

Soon it was time for Inuyasha to go to work. He kissed Kagome goodbye before he left. When he was gone she busied herself around the house doing the chores that needed immediate attention. After everything was taken care of she set of to open her shop.

Kagome owned and ran a bakery in town. It was very popular especially around the holidays when everyone needed things for their family dinners.

She opened up and got everything ready for the day when her friend and coworker came in. "Hey Kagome, how are things?"

"It's all great. How are things between you and Miroku, Sango?" She asked, rolling dough for loaves of bread.

"Ugh, don't get me started. Ever since we found out I was pregnant, he's set himself on baby proofing the house." She rolled her eyes but smiled as she set to work.

"I think its sweet how he's willing to that, even if you're only a month along." She said. Kagome had wanted to have a baby but she didn't know if Inuyasha would want one.

"I'm surprised I got pregnant before you did. I would have thought that you and Inuyasha would have had a baby by now."

Kagome sighed and suddenly remembered something. "Sango what's today's date?"

"The 21st why?" she said looking at her with a worried expression.

Kagome closed her eyes and started to count. She cursed and started wiping her hands clean of flour. "Sango, can you call Ayame and ask her to come in today? I have something I need to do."

"Sure but is everything ok? Should I call Inuyasha?"

"Don't call him. I'll let you know what's going on." Kagome grabbed her keys, coat and purse and ran out the door. A single thought kept playing itself in her head. _I can't be pregnant…Can I?_

* * *

**So what did you think? I know the end may have been a little slow but it is a work in progress. Thank you very much for reading I hope you liked it. **

**What's one thing Inuyasha should get Kagome for Christmas?**


End file.
